Hydrocarbons are typically initially produced from an oil or gas formation using the natural downhole pressure of the hydrocarbons in a well bore. Over time, however, the downhole pressure of the hydrocarbons is typically insufficient to lift the hydrocarbons to the surface of the earth. Therefore, sucker rod pumps are commonly used to extract hydrocarbons from the well by admitting fluid from the formation into a production tubing and then lifting the fluid to the surface.
A typical conventional sucker rod pump includes a pump barrel. A sucker rod reciprocates in the pump barrel and is connected to a hydrocarbon storage facility. A standing valve is provided in the lower end portion of the pump barrel, and a traveling valve is provided on the sucker rod. A chamber is provided in the pump barrel between the standing valve and the traveling valve. On the upstroke of the sucker rod, the standing valve opens to facilitate flow of the fluid from the wellbore and into the chamber while the traveling valve closes. On the downstroke of the sucker rod, the standing valve closes and the traveling valve opens to facilitate flow of the fluids from the chamber, through the sucker rod to the storage facility.
The conventional sucker rod pump is mechanically complex, and therefore, requires extensive time and manpower to install and service. When hydrocarbons have been depleted from a well, sucker rod pumps require extensive time and manpower to disassemble at the depleted well, transport and install at a second well. Further, sucker rod pumps typically produce through steel tubing which is subject to corrosion and requires expensive corrosion inhibition chemical treatment to extend its service life. Every reciprocating stroke of the sucker rod assembly results in two wear strokes at the interior surface of the production tubing.